Paradox Existence
by PetulantOctopus
Summary: Miracle. That's what anyone who knew him would label him as. His very origin shrouded in mystery from others. The powers in him that are contradictions in itself. He literally represented the term 'Miraculous existence'. But, would this be enough to face the challenges the supernatural world had for him? Issei/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of those depths._

* * *

><p>As the sun shone its golden rays lighting up the room a humming tune seemed to just about do the same thing as a woman in her mid thirties gleefully pattered about. She wore her dirty blonde hair in a neat little bun and sported a simple red dress under her beige apron. She had crystal blue eyes and delicate features. She was doing housework, nothing serious just sorting dishes, cleaning counters and arranging any other misplaced items.<p>

"Honestly he can be so messy at times.. Just like his father." The woman chuckled as she remembered the brown haired duo of father and son staring each other down before viciously tearing into the two blueberry pies she just made.

Naturally the bigger man won, much to the younger boys dismay. All his training had come to nothing! He even had her bake practice pies before dad came home from work. In hindsight, that wasn't the best of ideas.

Speaking of the two idiots they were both in the living room sleeping curled up on the couch. They were up late watching the Harry Potter marathon despite her firm protest. She just remembered she was still mad about that. Well, she should be. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad. They looked so cute. She almost didn't want to wake them

Almost.

"Boys! Wake up!" She shouts out, her voice now in stark contrast to its serenity before. Knowing the message got across she sauntered back into the kitchen, clearly content with life.

Moments later two slouched figures clad only underwear appeared from behind the door, the older rubbing his eyes and the younger following suit.

"Gods sakes Izumi, of all the ways to wake us up-"

"I picked the best one." She cuts him off. "Now go get ready, you and Ise have both got places to be."

With a growl the man conceded she was right and made for the door.

"And Keita. Next time you stay up that late with Ise you better pray you wake up by yourself." Saying that in a ridiculously sweet tone only helped drive the point him for Steven. This bitch is clearly crazy.

"Sure thing sweetie." He quickly muttered before hurrying upstairs.

Keita was quite tall, 6'2 to be exact, and had a stubbly black beard and short jet black hair that meshed well with his dark brown eyes.

"Good morning mom". The young boy with auburn brown hair and chestnut brown eyes tiredly muttered to her as he closed in for a hug, one she knelt down and gladly recindid.

"Morning sweetie. Let's get you ready for school shall we? You go up and have a shower, you're clothes will be ready when you're done."

He nodded his head and slowly trudged up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The buzz of the doorbell filled the house. Keita came rushing down the stairs now sporting a dress shirt and trousers. He shuffled around for the right key before sticking it in and pulling the door handle. He wasn't expecting anyone today let alone this early in the morning, but he enjoyed visitors.

Well, usually.

"Dad?" His churlish voice began. "W-what brings you by?"

Standing at the door with the most sullen expression you could think of was a man in his mid sixties dressed in a simple blue shirt, brown leather jacket and blue slacks. His face was withered, old and experienced. He bore a look of almost confusion as he slowly trotted into the house, not even acknowledging the man that just let him in.

"Keita! Who is it?"

Keita on the other hand had a look of total confusion as his father made his way to the kitchen.

Following him he quickly went to his wife's side as she too entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Hiro. What brings you here?" She asks, mustering up a hospitable welcome.

Hiro stared at the woman with widened eyes which slowly turned into a glare. Keita, naturally, stepped in between them.

"Dad what are you doing? Is there something you-"

"Your a monster." The words effortlessly leaving Hiro's mouth.

"Excuse me!"

"You're a monster. I'm a monster. She's a monster for marrying you. You're son is a monster for being your sperm. We're all monsters"

Now Keita was mad.

He quickly closed the distance between his dad and himself and grabbed him by his collar, enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND SPOUT THIS BULLSHIT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong. You know what we are." His voice gaining more emotion. Keita released him, still seething with anger.

"Keita..." Izumi trailed off, feeling an enormous amount of concern for her husband. His eyes were glowing red. That was never a good sign.

"I've built a good life, Dad. I have a loving wife, a beautiful son and a decent job. I know what i am. I don't care. And I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks. Got that?" Keita preached, how dare his own father start this spontaneous bullshit? What brought it on?

Not surprisingly, Issei had heard his father shouting and gingerly walked down the stairs too see all the commotion. He slowly moved towards the kitchen to see his father standing beside his mother, boiling over with anger while she desperately tried to calm him down. He saw the back of a man he who quickly identified to be Hiro.

Despite his young ten year old brain he knew full well the strained relationship his parents had with his grandfather and curiosity got the best of him as he softly spoke up.

"Dad, mom? What going on?" He said carefully. All attention in the room was quickly averted to him, slightly offsetting the young boy.

The most offsetting look came from the old man.

"There he is, the biggest monster of them all. I should kill you where you stand." He spoke bitterly.

That sent Keita completely off edge.

Stopping the old man in his tracks he turned him towards him and delivered a swift punch to the gut followed by an even swifter kick to to the jaw.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" He roars, a red demonic aura now enveloping him.

Keita was absolutely livid. He was giving Hiro a huge seeing to. Izumi's first thought was to go comfort Issei.

But Hiro beat her to him.

"Don't. Take. Another. Step". He threats, making sure to punctuate every word. A look of sheer horror appeared on Izumi face as she slowly coward back.

"Please." She whimpered. "Please don't hurt him." The tears falling freely from her face.

"Hurt him? I wouldn't dream of it! I'll simply put him out of his misery!" His voice gaining a maniacal edge.

"No no no no no no please, father. What's gotten over you? You used to love Ise." Pleaded Keita. His desperate cries greeted with an obnoxious laugh from Hiro!

"I was blind. I was ignorant. I was carefree. I didn't know the whole story. Now I do."

"Please. You're hurting me." The young boy pleads

"Shut up!" Hiro dismisses, making a point to restrain him even harder.

"Dad. Why? What's gotten into you. What happened to the old you?" Keita began noticeably creeping closer.

"I've learned the truth."

"What truth? Dad please, we're family. Whatever you found out has nothing to do with us. We're the same as we've always been." Keita desperately tries to calm Hiro down. Now a mere inches apart he slowly hugged the man.

Surprisingly, Hiro let him and he looked like he was calming down. He released Issei from his grasp and let the young run to his mother.

"We're not monsters Dad." Keita begins. "You're not a monster, and neither is mom. Whatever is goi-"

He didn't have time to finish as a glowing white knife was plunged directly into his heart.

"KEITAAA!"

"DADDYY! NOOOO!"

Keita's body fell lifelessly to the floor, a trail of blood leaking out.

Issei crawled over to his father, not caring about the knife wielding maniac in front of him. Said maniac just stared at them, his face showing no remorse yet no satisfaction. Izumi was just left a whimpering mess.

Issei couldn't believe it. He couldn't fathom it. He couldn't take it.

"Why grandad? What did we even do?" He slowly whimpered. Hiro looked directly at the young boy, shaking his head slowly.

"Its not what you did boy. Its what you could have done. Its what you would have done." He spoke softly, almost comfortingly.

"Daddy wouldn't have done anything, daddy's a good man. He- he's not a monster...You are." His voice sounding like he came to a sudden realisation.

"That I am boy, that I am. And if I'm a monster, what does that make you, my flesh and blood?"

Issei stayed silent, contemplating Hiro's words.

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD TO HIM." Izumi roared, marching over to Hiro. "Don't you even think about corrupting his mind you sick freak! He's not a monster and neither is Keita, you are!"

Izumi had completely squared up to him at this point, fury that would have put Keita's to shame.

"I'm just simply telling him the tru-"

SMACK!

Izumi didn't let him finish and smack him as hard as she possibly could.

"You killed my husband! You killed him! And now you're trying to just justify yourself with this bullshit? Fuck you!

Hiro just stared back uninterested and made his way to the door. Izumi sank to her knees, violently sobbing.

"I don't know how Keita's mother, such a nice woman is married to scum like you." Izumi voice despite the trembling had a cutting edge to it.

Hiro stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to her marching over. His eyes bled with fury. He grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up, slamming her against the wall.

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" Hiro screams, quickly removing the glowing knife from his jacket.

Ise looked on, lips trembling with fury, hands shaking with rage. Only one thought popped into his head. Something no one, especially a ten year old should ever think.

He was going to kill him.

Hiro reared his knife occupied hand back with the intent to kill only for it to be grabbed from his hands by the young boy, seething with anger.

*HISSSS*

Hiro stared in utter shock as the boy effortlessly held the blade of the knife.

"T-that's a holy blade! You shouldn't be able to hold it like that!"

Issei was too angry to acknowledge this fact. With his arm pulsing white and red he cracked the blade with his hand.

Now Hiro was scared.

With a huge roar Issei leapt towards Hiro, punching him as hard as he could. Hiro fell down but an uppercut sent him flying through the roof. Issei extended his wings and flew out after him.

Eventually, gravity took over and Hiro came crashing down, only to be met with a flurry of fast punches by Issei. Each punch knocking him back. With inhumanely fast punches each with an inhuman amount of strength, Hiro stood no chance.

Issei was relentless, Hiro was gushing blood and had no counter. He was getting desperate

Inevitably, fatigue hit the young boy. Try as he might, he couldn't keep it up. Hiro capitalized and spread his devil wings and flew away.

Naturally, his pride took a huge blow from having to run away from a kid. But needs must.

The attack took a toll in poor Issei as he collapsed to the floor. Looking forward he saw Hiro grow smaller and smaller as he got further away.

'That man...killed my father! He needs to die!'

That was all it took to get Issei's adrenaline pumping and within seconds he was on Hiro's tail.

"This Kid!" Hiro panted. He needed to do something quick. He focused all his demonic power into his hands and let it grow. Issei was getting closer by the second and with only killing intent clouding his mind, he didn't see what the old man was doing.

Issei reached out. He was almost touching distance from Hiro. But before he could reach the old man Hiro flipped midair to face him. A huge amount of demonic power in his hands accompanied by a maniacal smirk.

"Here's yours kid!" Hiro laughed as he flung the demonic power straight into the face of the oncoming Issei.

*BOOOOM*

With a huge red and black explosion, the attack connected. Issei was sent spiraling down back to the ground, a loud thud on impact.

"No". Issei groaned. "I can't die. This can't happen."

No matter how hard the boy tried to get up, he couldn't. His body was in a horrific state.

But then he remembered his father's words

'If anything Maou forbid goes wrong Ise use this flyer. I've got buddies down in the underworld that owe me a favour. Remember: always, always! Bring the flyer with you. No matter where you go. It could save you life one day!'

With his last ounce of strength Ise shrugged of the immense pain and pulled out the flyer Placing it in the ground he had no clue what to do. He noticed the writing: 'Your wish will be granted' and noticed the name on it.

"I don't know what this is or who you are." He begins, taking a moment to let the pain cease. "But please, I need to live. I need your help, Gremory."

As soon as the name left his lips a flash a red erupted from the flier and took the shape of a person. Eventually the light wore off and Issei heard a chuckle.

"Ara ara aren't you adorable. We can't have you die, now can we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed? <strong>**Leave a review. Constructive Criticism is welcome and encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

_You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on._

* * *

><p>Ise was currently in a huge candle lit room with wine coloured curtains barely keeping the sun out and a marble fireplace keeping the room warm. He was sleeping in a queen sized bed. Gently stroking his hair was the girl who had saved his life, a point she was damn well going to make when he woke up.<p>

Rias Gremory. The Heiress to The House of Gremory. Her hair a dark shade of red. Her eyes a light shade of blue.

"Hhmhmhm. Akeno's gonna love you." She chuckled, still ruffling his hair.

Standing up, she slowly walked over to the door, tiptoeing to make sure she didn't wake him up. She carefully opened the door cringing as it audibly creaked before stepping out. Just as she was closing the door she heard faint sounds of whimpering. Looking back towards the bed she felt her heart almost sink as Issei was clearly in a huge amount of discomfort in his sleep.

Rias sprinted as quietly as she could and placed herself carefully on the bed. Caressing his face, she tried her best to calm him down.

"Shhh. It's okay Ise. It's all over. Don't worry, I'm here for you now." She said soothingly. Her words clearly having an effect on him. Issei's breathing evened out and the tears that had been flowing from his face ceased.

With a sigh Rias ran her hand through her hair and began thinking. When she saw the damage to his body she could only imagine what he had gone through.

Issei's father was great friends with her father yet strangely she and Issei had never met each other. She knew that Issei could possibly one day become a part of her peerage and that it most likely wouldn't be under the best of circumstances. Now, she feared the worst.

"I should probably stay with him until he wakes up." She said to herself as she gingerly wiped the tears of his face. Rias looked back at the young boy and sighed again, this time with a smile on the end. She quietly crawled over Issei and under the covers, making sure not to disturb him. With a yawn she slung her arm over Issei and snuggled up as close as she possibly could to him.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Sleep easy." She whispered.

Soon enough, the sleep overcame her and she dozed of snuggled with her new pawn.

* * *

><p>Issei woke up with lightning abruptness. As soon as his senses came back he scanned the room. Soon, memories of his fateful morning flooded him and he quickly covered his hands with his face, quietly whimpering.<p>

"Daddy." He sobbed. His cries becoming audible. "How could this happen?"

Issei still couldn't comprehend it. His dad, who he had just stayed up all night with having a carefree time was now gone, forever.

It was so quick, it was so abrupt, it was so unexpected. It was supposed to be a routine morning. But in a flash, it was gone. His world had crumbled.

It took Issei quite a while for him to realise his unfamiliar surroundings. The floors were beautifully polished. The walls were beautifully painted. The room was nicely decorated. Soon, something suddenly dawned upon him.

How the hell was he still alive?

That was a huge amount of Demonic power, Issei could feel his soul leaving his body. Whatever kept him alive must have brought him here.

He was brought out of his deducing by a yawn.

Snapping his head back Issei finally noticed the young redhead lying down beside him. Rias' eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing they got accustomed to was Issei's gaze.

Rias' turned a light shade of red before quickly giving Issei a huge hug.

"Oh you poor thing." She cooed. "You were in a horrid state when I found you. What happened?"

Issei was taken aback by the redheads actions until her words brought him back into despair.

"M-my grandfather... He killed my dad." Issei sobbed.

Rias couldn't believe what she just heard. Hiro killed Keita? What on earth brought that on?

"He called us all monsters." He continued ."Then he stabbed dad with a holy blade. Then he attacked my mom."

"No!" Rias found herself shouting. She subconsciously held Issei even closer in a desperate effort to comfort him.

"I-I just lost it. We had a fight, he ran away. I tried to catch him but he blasted me with a huge amount of Demonic power. I don't know what happened then."

Gritting his teeth, Issei's blood started to boil at the thought of Hiro. He needed to get his hands on Him. It was a must.

"Rias." He called, addressing her for the first time. "I need to see my mother."

Naturally, Rias understood his request and broke the hug, letting Issei stand up.

"Sure thing. Let's go." She nodded

* * *

><p>"Issei! You're okay!" Izumi squealed as she pulled Issei into a bone crushing hug. She wailed loudly into his shoulder, not noticing the other girl in the room. Issei too couldn't help but bawl.<p>

Rias looked on at the scene and couldn't keep herself from shedding a tear. Keita had always been nice to her and her family. She was dying to meet his son. But not under circumstances like these.

After hours of brooding, Issei filled his mother in on where he had been and what he done. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with his recklessness and she was petrified at the thought of losing Issei too. She was even less happy when Issei drew a blank on how he stayed alive.

Ise was situated on a beige sofa. His mother sat across him on a single chair. It was only then Izumi noticed the young redhead sat at the back of the room.

"Oh! Rias... " Izumi's voice still trembled. Looking carefully at Rias her face slightly fell as she eventually put two and two together. "Have you told him yet?"

Rias gave a cautious shake of the head before Izumi smiled bitterly.

"Well... There's no time like the present. I'll leave you to it." She stood up from the chair and made her way out the door, wiping a single tear off her face.

Issei wore a look of confusion as he watched her leave. He turned to Rias who gave a small smile before eloquently standing up.

"I, am Rias Gremory. Heir to the House of Gremory." She began, willed on by Issei's confused gaze. "And you are my servant. You will live your life for me and only me. In exchange, I will forever keep you in my care."

"Oh? And why the hell is that?" Issei countered, A tinge of anger seeping into his tone.

"Why? Because I saved your life." She replied, gaining a small amount of amusement. Before Issei could dismiss her claims she pulled out the all too familiar flyer. "Remember this?" She beleaguered.

Ise looked carefully at the flyer. There was no mistaken it. That's the one his father gave him in case of an emergency.

"D-Did I summon you?" Ise gingerly asked. His question was confirmed with Rias' sly nod.

Issei's face fell to the floor. Anger slowly seeping onto his features. He looked Rias straight in the eyes.

"Rias.." He trailed off. Rias' interest piqued as she waited for him to continue. "If I become your servant, will I get stronger?"

Rias gave a genuine smile and walked over to Issei, plonking herself beside him.

"We'll both get stronger, Ise and I honestly can't wait. We're gonna blow any competition away. But you must remember." She said, almost wavering. Issei furrowed his eyebrows, urging her to continue.

Rias smiled way too seductively for a girl her age and moved even closer to Issei.

"You. Are. Mine." She said, tapping his nose on each word. Issei nodded slowly but kept his gaze. Both devils feeding of each others resolve.

A seemingly routine morning, changed Issei's life. For better or for worse? That's what he would always find himself asking.

* * *

><p>Despite all the tears shed. Issei was furious. Rias saw it in his eyes. She knew that no matter what he did in life, he needed to get his hands on Hiro. That could lead to recklessness and Rias absolutely despised recklessness. But in some ways this was good. He had a reason to strive to improve himself and get stronger. Although she'd rather prefer it be for her sake.<p>

But she was confident. She knows he'll come around eventually. Soon, every little thing he does will be for her benefit. She couldn't wait.

It seems selfish, yes. But she was a High Class Devil and when you're a High Class Devil, other people's feelings go out the window. She wasn't like that, however. She promised to care deeply for all her servants and treat them all with respect. That would make serving her a privilege and an honour instead of a burden or a restraint.

It been almost a month since Keita's passing. Naturally Issei showed no signs of getting over it yet. But with situations like these, she'd let him take as much time as he likes.

She was itching to learn more about him. She was itching for him to finally meet Akeno and she couldn't wait to see his strength and there was a very good reason for that.

He took up all her pawn pieces.

'Maybe he's super strong! Maybe he has a Sacred Gear! Maybe its one of the Heavenly Dragons!'

She decided to stop thinking about it before she got even more ahead of herself.

Rias was currently standing in front of Issei's door, trying to work up the courage to knock. He wouldn't be mad at her if she brought him to the Underworld would he?

After another minute Rias hastily knocked on the door. After a few seconds it opened up, a hospitable voice welcoming her.

"Hello, Rias! What brings you here?"

Issei's mother appeared in front of the door, looking oddly cheerful.

"Uhm." Rias muttered a bit deterred by the woman's tone. "I..was just hoping I could borrow Ise for a few hours." She finished cautiously. She was hoping Izumi would take that well seeing as Issei is all she has left.

"Why of course you can. No need to ask me. Issei's in his room, I'll get him for you."

Izumi let Rias in before walking up the stairs. About halfway she stopped, turned around and said to Rias.

"How about you speak to him alone yourself?" She suggested. Before Rias could reply Izumi made her downstairs and into the living room.

Rias appreciated the woman hospitality but try as Izumi might, her façade was transparent. She was still emotionally scarred and nowhere near over her husband's murder.

To be honest, Rias found Izumi's forced hospitality heartbreaking.

Finding Issei's Room, Rias gently knocked.

There was something about knocking on her own servants door that really pissed Rias off.

"Who is it?" Issei's muffled voice called out.

"Your master." Rias bluntly replied, feeling the need to remind him.

After a few moments of shuffling, the door snapped open to reveal the young pawn.

"Hey Rias." He welcomed tiredly. "What brings you here?"

"No reason. I just came to see how you were."

"Oh?" Ise mumbled. He was quite happy to here that. "Thanks."

Stepping aside he let his new master enter his room.

Issei's room was nothing spectacular. Just a small room with a single bed and light blue wallpaper. He had a few posters on the walls but Rias couldn't tell you what they were about.

Ise sat down on his bed, his hands held together looking downcast. He stared at the floor as if it were talking to him. Rias sat down beside him, halfheartedly examining the room.

"Uhm." He fidgeted. He was clearly having trouble finding the words. Rias just looked straight at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I just remembered that I never thanked you for saving my life. You don't know how much that means to me. I can't even imagine how my mother would have felt. Thank you. Honestly." He finally looked Rias in the eye.

The young redhead gave a smile smile before scooting over to Issei, putting a hand on his right shoulder and her head on his left.

"You're welcome Issei. She replied softly, closing her eyes. But I'd rather you show your appreciation with something other than words." She finished gently.

"Then I will!" He said, getting more fired up. "I was a bit iffy with this whole servant thing when you first told me. But now I'm ready to serve you, body and mind, physically and mentally. Whatever you ask of me, if its in my power - Hell! Even if it isn't in my power! I'll find a way to make it happen. I just want you to know how much I appreciate what you've done for me and my mother."

Rias found herself turning a light shade of pink at Issei's declaration.

This was exactly what she wanted from him but she didn't think it would happen so quickly!

Just before she could compose herself to answer there was a knock on the door.

"Issei! You've got a visitor!" Izumi called out.

Rias quickly moved away from Issei as the door flung open revealing someone Issei didn't know and Rias didn't expect.

"Ara ara! Rias you're right, he is adorable."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? 2k chapters with quicker release, or 5k but slower?<strong>

**Please, leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome and reviews inspire quicker releases.**


End file.
